villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Dollmaker (Gotham)
Dr. Francis Dulmacher, a.k.a. The Dollmaker, is a minor, although ruthless antagonist in the first season of Gotham. A wealthy, respected doctor who runs a private hospital on his island, he is really a cold-hearted sociopath who engages in mass abduction, organ harvesting, and human experimentation. He was originally an unseen antagonist in the second episode of season one "Selina Kyle", and then appeared in the second half of the season as the main antagonist in a subplot involving Fish Mooney at his prison, and made two appearances in "Everyone Has a Cobblepot" and "Beasts of Prey". He was portrayed by Colm Feore, who also portrayed Laufey from Thor, Donald Menken from The Amazing Spider-Man 2, Randall Flynn from Revolution, and André Linoge from 'Stephen King's Storm of the Century. History The Dollmaker has been running his operation for years, kidnapping innocent people and imprisoning them, so he can harvest their organs and body parts for his wealthy clients. He sent two of his lackeys, Patti and Doug, to Gotham, to abduct all the cities homeless children to ship them to his island, for this purpose. Thankfully, they were prevented by the actions of Detective and Detective Harvey Bullock with some help from . He likewise had his henchmen raid boats to kidnap new victims. One such victim was fleeing former crime boss Fish Mooney. However, Fish took over for the prisoners, and manage to mobilize them so that they would beat any man called for organ harvesting to death, before Dollmaker's henchmen could get hold of them. Forcing his hospital manager to meet her, he however was ordered to remove her eyes for harvesting purposes. However, Fish managed to stop them by scooping out her own eye and crushing it. Impressed by this, the Dollmaker gave her a new eye and agreed to meet. Fish offered to work for him, claiming as a crime boss she could be useful. The Dollmaker set her a test of breaking up her own resistance, but before he did he showed her the effects of what happened to people who failed him, by revealing what he did to his former manager. He experimented on the poor, replaced several of his body parts with ones that did not fit, and kept him alive throughout the whole process. Fish succeeded, and gained the job. However, the Dollmaker told her there was no way to escape his island and gave his thugs orders to kill her if she got outside again. However, Fish managed to formulate a plan to escape, and steal the Dollmaker's key. Realizing this, he confronted her, planning to personally beat her senseless. However, she had already released his former prisoners, who angrily beat him to blood for imprisoning and harvesting them. They didn't have time to kill him, so they were forced to run, leaving the still breathing madman lying on the floor in pain. Gallery Gotham Dollmaker promo.png Trivia *Four different characters have taken the name Dollmaker in the comics, but Francis Dulmacher was created specifically for Gotham. However he appears to be based off the current incarnation Barton Mathis who debuted in Detective Comics Volume 2 #1 and was created by Tony S. Daniel and Ryan Winn. Mathis himself appears in the other DC related show Arrow. *The character's surname, "Dulmacher", seems to be a Germanicised form of the alias "Dollmaker". *The Dollmaker is one of the few villain-of-the-week type antagonists not to come face-to-face with James Gordon or get taken down by him. Despite his child trafficking operation being thwarted, he is still at large. Navigation Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Businessmen Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Control Freaks Category:Criminals Category:DC Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Disciplinarians Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Egotist Category:Elderly Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Gaolers Category:Gotham Villains Category:Greedy Category:Homicidal Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Master Orator Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mobsters Category:Mutilators Category:Non-Action Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Slaver Category:Sophisticated Category:Starvers Category:Successful Category:Torturer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Wealthy